Little Boy
by Zeno the Stoic
Summary: After a night of wonder Jack realizes he made a mistake. Will he have to fix it or will it return on its own? A slash song fic..R&R...(oh and i accedently spelled my name wrong inside...not that it mattersi also don't have any beta so it has grammar and s


Little boy

By; Zeno the stotic

Disclamier; I don't own pirates of the Caribbean, I also don't own "Epiphany" by staind.

Warning ; Major ooc, drugs and slash.

_This is flash backs._

Your words to me just a whisper  
Your face is so unclear 

Jack sat in his favorite pub smoking, and drowning his sorrows in his whiskey...normally he would order rum. But he didn't want that particular taste...it was only for happy or no hope situations. Anamaria talking to him trying to find out what's wrong. Jack didn't hear a word....

I try to pay attention  
Your words just disappear 

Jack's eyes held a mystification that she could only place as unshed and unwanted tears. "ye' think m' did the rite 'hing?" Jack said out of the blue taking another drag on his cigarette. Anamaria just stared at him as his head fell to the table. "I'd 'eed to know wat ye' did capin." "Something so right...but so wrong..." She knew something major happened and recently. Mostly because he captain was speaking correctly, which he only did when very depressed.

'Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said 

_Jack had his had entwined with another's, but it was so dark you could only make out longish hair. "Kiss me Jack." He did as he was told roughly kissing his lovers mouth earning him a moan in return._

So I speak to you in riddles because  
My words get in my way. 

"Anamaria, will you take the pearl away?" jack said putting out his cigarette on his arm. She looked confused at her captain. "I am not going back....i can't...I...I" his unwilling tears poured down his face and he was gasping for air.

I smoke the  
whole thing to my head and feel it  
wash away

_Jack unlaced his lovers pants and through them in the corner of the hotel room with the rest of the clothing Kissing his lovers neck and strong jaw. "Jack.." his lover moaned and he abruptly thrust into him earning a slight scream. _

'cause i can't take anymore  
of this, I want to come apart.

Anamaria sat shocked at her captain she'd never seen him cry, and frankly it scared her. "I fucked up so bad...." He scram but stayed quiet at the same time. "'ow?" "I fell in love...." And her jaw dropped.

or dig myself a little hole inside  
your precious heart 

_His lover was moaning under him and he was breathing loudly. "Jack....jack....oh god..." his name was moaned and whispered and then he found what he'd been missing. This total and complete ecstasy....this drug he felt like he lost but never really found till that moment. _

'Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said 

"you wat!" Anamaria didn't even know her captain had his eye on a lover...but to have him be in love was a whole new concept. He had lovers before, but they were more like a conquest then interest.

"I fell in love and totally fucked it up."

I am nothing more than a little boy inside  
That cries out for attention  
yet I always try to hide 

"_Jack I love you..." his little lover purred._

_Jacks eyes widened and he ran......_

'Cause I talk to you like children,  
Though I don't know how I feel 

"wat did ye do?" Anamaria was concerned. "I ran....I...I...I...ran.." His tears came even more heavily and he ran out of the bar into the rain.

But I know I'll do the right thing  
If the right thing is revealed 

_Jack herd his voice yelled as he ran....ran way. He never been more scared. He was Captain Jack fucking sparrow! He was to be feared, envied....but he wasn't suppose to be loved...he wasn't worth it. _

'Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
Anamaria ran after him. But right out side the pubs door in the rain stood Jack and....and...Will. He was wet and crying and half dressed. "Jack....." he cried out and he fell to his knees. "I ...I am....am..." he choked on his next words. Jack's eyes were wide and clear, being high and drunk this was strange. "don't be luv...." Wills eyes met Jacks...and Will started to cry. Jack ran to him and pulled the sad little boy into his arms. Will clutched his shirt. Jack petted his hair and kissed his head. "I'm 'orry I ran. I'm..." Jacks talking was cut of by Will's lips. "Jack I love you..." 

"I luv you to whelp." They kissed again.

Anamaria just smiled and walked back into the pub.

I know it is weird and the characters are all fucked up, but I haven't watched the movie sense it came out even though I have the movie.....


End file.
